Crashed The Wedding
by XxCasxX
Summary: Just a oneshot that I was thinking about duing science while I was listing to my iPod and the teacher didn't see anyway this song came on that's when I thought of it. Not really a Summary but I hope you read it. It's a Troypay song Oneshot.


_A/N: This is just an idea I got in science (I get a lot of ideas in science because I can write stories as we do no work. Everyone Is older now around 21years old. Anyway on with the story._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or the song 'Crashed The Wedding' by Busted.**_

_**Crashed The Wedding**_

**Ryan, Chad, Sharpay parents, Zeke's parents and more family and friends came and sat in the church where Sharpay and Zeke's wedding was being held.**

**Sharpay's friends and family were on the right and Zeke's friends and family were on the left.**

**Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella were in the dressing room getting their dresses on.**

"**I still don't know why I couldn't invite Troy." Sharpay said.**

"**Umm, yea I know I can't figure out why Zeke wouldn't let you." Gabriella agreed.**

"**Same and your parents didn't let you either." Taylor agreed too.**

"**Girls I don't even want to marry Zeke. I want Troy." Sharpay whined.**

"**Aw, come on girl you know you have to it's your parents and his parents discussion just like mine and Gabi's will be." Kelsi tried reassuring her.**

"**Yea our parents like the old fashion why! But you and Troy do make a cute couple." Gabriella replied.**

"**Maybe that's why they said you couldn't invite him because they thought him being there will make you say 'I do not'." Taylor said pointing out the obvious.**

"**Must be." Sharpay whispered almost inaudible.**

**Meanwhile:**

**I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gordon street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...  
Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...**

**Troy ran down the steps of his flat heading towards the church where his love, Sharpay, was getting married to his 'friend' Zeke. He just couldn't let that happen.**

"**TAXI!" Troy called to a taxi near-by. "Take me to the church quickly!" Troy said once he was in the taxi.**

"**Yes sir." The driver replied.**

**Troy got out the taxi once it stopped in front of the church. Troy gave the driver twenty pounds.**

"**Wait here, I'll be right back, I'll give you more money if you wait." Troy said as he hurried out of the taxi.**

"**Yea sure." The driver replied and took out a newspaper.**

**Zeke and Jason stood at the front or the church aisle **_(A/N: Jason is the best man, I thought Zeke and Jason would be best friends like Troy and Chad)_** as the wedding music began **_(A/N: You know when the braid comes down the aisles)_

**The doors at the end of the aisle down the middle of the church opened and revealed Gabriella in a nice light pink braid's maid dress with, Taylor following wearing a lilac braid's maid dress and Kelsi in a light blue braid's maid dress. They stepped down the aisle and then Sharpay came behind wearing a white dress that went right down to her feet.**

**Everyone looked at her and smiled to how beautiful she looked especially Zeke. Troy entered the church just as Sharpay was going to say:**

"**I d-…" Sharpay was cut of by Troy.**

"**Sharpay! You can't marry him, what we had was special and no one can replace you. I can't bear you with someone else, if you do say yes to marry him still I might as well go and die" Troy finished.**

**Everyone was in shock. Some were angry like Mr Evans or Mr Baylor.**

**Sharpay however, new she was going to say 'I do not' even if it wasn't the right decision Troy was the only one for her and no one else could replace him. Sharpay had tears coming from her eyes with joy that he came and 'saved' her from marrying Zeke.**

**Coz she's mine,  
And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing that I ever did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...**

**Sharpay ran towards Troy picking her dress up as she ran. Troy was her love and she couldn't be with any one else but him, She gave him a tight hug and then kissed him with everything she had which Troy replied to. She felt like she was betraying him by marrying Zeke but that didn't matter now. Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi took this as advice and looked at Ryan, Chad and Jason who got up and made there way to the end of the churches benches with the girls coming up to them they all ran towards Troy and Sharpay who stopped kissing.**

"**Come on, lets go there's a taxi waiting for us. Guys please don't disagree with this let us go please" Troy pleaded as the gang came over and held Sharpay close.**

"**Dude, don't worry were not stopping you we're coming with you our parents will make us marry some one we wouldn't want to marry too." Chad reassured. Troy let Sharpay go a bit but kept his hands around her.**

"**Yea so let's go before we get stopped." Ryan replied.**

"**Besides we're with the ones we are going to marry too, not any one else that our parents say that we have to get marry to." Gabriella said.**

"**Then why are we still here? Let's go!" Taylor said as she saw Zeke coming towards them. "Like Now Zeke is coming!" Taylor shouted. They all looked at a very angry Zeke coming towards them and legged it out of the church and squeezed into the taxi that was waiting for them.**

"**Go quick!" Jason said to the driver.**

"**Okay." The driver said and then pulled out from in front of the church.**

**Troy called his parents and they were shocked that their son did that, yet happy as well. He was with the one he loved.**

**The neighbours spread the word (and),  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day.**

**Zeke, Mr Evans and Mr Baylor was angry that Troy had interpreted **

**The wedding but Mrs Evans and Mrs Baylor were happy that she didn't have to marry someone she didn't want to like they did. Zeke, Mr Evans and Mr Baylor were even angrier when they saw that Sharpay ran up to Troy and kissing him and hugging him.**

**And, just in time,  
And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...**

"**Does this mean we will get married Troy?" Sharpay asked. Sitting on his lap.**

"**Of course we will get married" Troy replied and took of Sharpay's engagement ring that Zeke gave her. Sharpay laughed and took it from Troy's hands and threw it out the window.**

"**Woops." Sharpay said with sarcasm. "What about you lot are you guys gonna get married?" Sharpay asked Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Jason and Ryan. Sharpay was answered by all the boys taking the girls of their laps, which made the girls think they said, 'Uh no way hose a' including Troy but the boys had different ideas and tried to all get on the floor of the taxi on one knee and ask:**

"**Will you marry me?" They said in unison. The buys were answered by tears of joys and yeses. Everyone was happy now that they got to be with the one they loved and not with someone they don't.**

"**Well should we get married together, you know at the same time, church etc.?" Kelsi asked for the first time they left the church.**

**And, just in time,  
And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...**

"**I think we should" Jason replied as all the girls got on the boys lap again. Everyone nodded in agreement. Soon the girls fell asleep in the boy's arms.**

"**Excuse me where would you like to be dropped of at?" The driver asked from the front with tears in his eyes from everything that just happened in the back of his taxi.**

"**Uh, were you picked me up would be good" Troy replied. **

"**Okay" the driver replied and rubbed the tears from his eyes and went towards Troy's flat.**

"**I forgot about where we go once we 'Crashed the wedding' if you want to put it that way" Troy said to his mates. They all laughed but quietly making sure they didn't wake the girls. Soon they arrived in Troy's flat. Troy took Sharpay and laid her on his bed. Troy walked into the spare room he had that had three beds one with Gabriella on, one with Taylor on and one with Kelsi on. Troy then walked into his living room and found his mates talking.**

"**Hey guys." Troy said and sat in one of the chairs.**

"**Hey Troy." They replied. Just then the phone rang. Troy picked up the phone.**

"**Hello?" Troy asked through the phone.**

"**You! I thought you were my friend! Why couldn't I marry Sharpay?" the voice on the other side asked.**

"**Zeke?" Troy asked again.**

"**You better believe it's me and you have no idea how angry that you stole my braid." Zeke replied.**

"**One I thought you were my friend, two you knew that me and Sharpay was going out and were happy together and you just had to go and ruin it and three I wanted to get married to her and she wants to get married with me not you!" Troy yelled through the phone but being careful not wake the girls and hung up.**

**Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say**

She's glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name  
Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away

**Troy sat on the chair after putting the phone down and started to fall asleep.**

**She's glad I crashed the wedding...  
It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding...**

**A/N: Okay that's the end of this one shot bad ending yes I know but here what happens Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason all got married and had kids. Zeke moved away and was never seen again. The End.**

**Please review good and bad ones this is my first one shot I don't mind if you don't go easy. Anyway See ya.**

**Peace Out!**

**Cas**


End file.
